For example, in a substrate processing apparatus that performs a substrate processing such as, for example, etching or film formation, a plurality of pins are provided on a placing table, on which a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer is disposed to protrude from or retreat to a placing surface of the placing table. Then, when a substrate transported by a transport arm is delivered to the placing table, the substrate is received from the transport arm by the plurality of pins protruding from the placing table. As the plurality of pins are lowered in a state where the substrate is supported by the plurality of pins, the substrate is placed on the placing table.
Here, there is a technique of performing positioning of a substrate using an alignment device so that a center position of the substrate coincides with a predetermined reference position before the substrate is transported to the placing table by the transport arm. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2011-054933 and 2006-278819.